monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu
Encyclopedia Entry: A kind of dragon that inhabits the Zipangu Region. They’re distinguished by having a long lower body like that of a lamia. They wave their bodies to swim freely through the water, and despite their lack of wings, they dance elegantly through the skies. One of the highest level monsters, they possess a power so awesome it can control weather. Their beautiful forms and elegant figures are awe-inspiring to those who behold them. Among some humans, they are regarded as sacred beings, and worshiped as “water gods.” They possess a gentle disposition and are full of benevolence, so they aren’t monsters that aggressively attack humans. However, it is said that they pretty much have no problem whatsoever finding men because the humans who worship them provide men as offerings, and besides, there are many men who personally desire to become a god’s husband. In private with their husbands, the ordinarily imposing, dignified figure of a god is nowhere to be seen. Instead, they reveal a side of themselves that’s sweet, and devoted, befitting of a monster of Zipangu. However, the amount of desire they have for their husbands, and the amount of spirit energy needed to maintain their immense power makes ordinary monsters pale in comparison. After being sought by such charming beings, their husbands are unable to resist, and the amount of time they spend coupling makes the amount of time ordinary monsters spend coupling also pale in comparison. He’ll end up contributing a great deal more spirit energy, an amount far beyond what a man would offer an ordinary monster. From time to time, they perform a “ritual of rain-calling” when requested by humans. However, in order for them to control weather, they need a vast amount of demonic energy, especially in instances where they need to control the weather for several days in a row. They have to constantly replenish their supply of demonic energy, and its source, spirit energy, so a human man is absolutely necessary. In other words, in order for them to bring blessed rain for three days and nights, their husbands also have to have sex with them constantly for three days and nights, continuously pouring in spirit energy. They must be continuously filled with spirit energy of a man dear to them. Somewhere under their rear, there is one scale out of all of them that’s growing backwards called a “reverse scale.” It is said that one should never ever touch it. If a man should touch this scale, the ryu will be overwhelmed by a rush of pleasure so intense that it’ll almost cause them to lose all sense of rationality and self-control. For a while they entirely become beings of lust and passion, transforming into female beasts who can think of nothing but raping men, indulging in pleasure, and filling their wombs up with semen. Any man foolish enough to touch her reverse scale will find his whole body constricted by her lower body and end up getting raped again and again until she satisfies the urge to fill her womb full of semen. Additionally, just like the original race of dragons, due to their vast demonic energy, they can temporarily change into the form of a massive dragon from before the present demon lord took over. However, they don’t like to intimidate humans, so they almost never show this form in front of them. Kenkou's Notes EN= ... |-|JP= ... TL Note: ... Trivia * This monster girl is based on the Japanese dragon. Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= 178-179 Ryu.jpg|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page ryu.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= beconing 1.JPG|Ryu by Butter-T Vs 1.JPG|Dragon vs. Ryu by Butter-T ryu 2.png sample_4877da24d8c378203b1b2245549bb432.jpg|Artwork by Sudeo rdmLCe0.jpg 1399045531260.jpg sample-38664d9bc4c2bfb19559b24d9a89fadd.jpg Mz3s7GX.png 1414542689950.png cut82_st1.png AyameAndLing.jpg sample_f95cfc9f425687cff097db782bbe0447.jpg|Artwork by Midnight 1436054887362.png 1429939967296.jpg 266eb3c593a45ecb73759584d02375e3.jpg Tatsu (monster monster).jpg Ryu Maid.png|Ryu Maid by Caleana tumblr_o2iko1pmL71rkn25go1_1280.png|Art by barbarink http://barbariank.tumblr.com/ golden_ryu.png|Golden Ryu by Monorus 1456531156870.jpg Blue Ryu.png|Blue Ryu Recolor by Naju Silver Brown Ryu Recolor.png|Brown Ryu Recolor by Naju Silver 1458446261268.png 1457608598200.jpg the_dragon_maidens_by_gabrilux-d9rku79.png|The Dragon Maidens by Gabrilux|link=http://gabrilux.deviantart.com/art/The-Dragon-Maidens-590517477 Ryu Shirohebi B&W.jpg|Ryu and Shirohebi B&W by BarbarianK reiko__the_ryu_monster_girl_encyclopedia_by_gabrilux-d9ypdhv.png|Reiko, the Ryu|link=http://gabrilux.deviantart.com/art/Reiko-the-Ryu-Monster-Girl-Encyclopedia-602486419 tumblr_nlue3rplYu1s6pcn0o6_1280.jpg|ryu fan art kenkou_cross_fanart_by_sinengraved-d73cqr4.jpg|Kenko Cross fanart 47320669_p0_master1200.jpg B&W Ryu Temple Harem.jpg|Ryu temple harem __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Dragon Family Category:Reptile Type Category:Zipangu Region